thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Within (Survive)
"Killer Within" is the fourth episode of the third Season and twenty-second overall in Polimis' ''The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on April 22 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot An unidentified person wearing prison garb brings in a gas can and a deer corpse, dragging it into the prison. The unidentified person then tosses rocks at a couple of walkers to obtain their attention. The walkers feast on the deer carcass that has been strategically spread out to lure the walkers towards the prison gate. The person then breaks open the prison gate, placing the deer's heart in front of it. The survivors are discussing plans to clear out the prison yard when Axel and Oscar approach, begging to join their group. Dale is in favor of allowing them, but many within the group disagree, expressing their concerns. Rick, Glenn, and Michonne are in The Governor's office. Gabe, The Governor's right hand man, is pointing a gun at Rick. It's revealed that they are going to feed Rick and his scouting party from the prison to the zombies. Michonne calls The Governor sick, and he tells her to be quiet. He tells them that they'll die if they try to get out. He wants to talk, before the fight begins, and if he gets interrupted, his bodyguards will shoot them. Back at the prison, Daryl instructs Dale to give Axel and Oscar a week's worth of supplies and send them on their way. Axel tries to ingratiate himself with Daryl by offering to tune his motorcycle, but Daryl ignores him. Meanwhile, Beth and Lori leave the safety of Cell Block C, assisting Hershel in getting comfortable with his crutches. On a flashback, Michonne and Andrea discuss plans to head for the coast after leaving Woodbury. "I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here," Michonne declares. "Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place, about The Governor?" Andrea asks. Andrea must decide to trust Michonne's instincts, which have helped keep them alive all winter, or try to learn more about The Governor and Woodbury. As Daryl and the others clear the yard, Lori, Carl, and Beth escort Hershel outside. The group rejoices at Hershel's recovery. However a group of walkers suddenly flood the courtyard. Gunfire erupts as Dale and Daryl race to join the fight. Hershel and Beth lock themselves in a fenced-in entryway while Maggie, Lori, and Carl flee into the cell block. Back in Woodbury, Andrea reveals to Merle the location of Hershel's farm so he can search for Daryl. When she declines his offer to join, he remarks that they were both abandoned — and then rescued — by the same two groups of people. Andrea asks Merle if The Governor is a good man. "I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me," Merle replies. "He should've just kept on going. Yeah. He's a good man." The Governor asks Rick and the others some questions. The Governor knows that Rick and others have some kind of place to live, and wants to know everything about it. Rick lies saying there isn't a place where they have been staying. The Governor doesn't believe him, and Bruce, one of his bodyguards, shoves Rick's head down onto the desk. He says that Rick doesn't understand how serious the situation is. The Governor says that he'll always get what he wants, and he cuts Rick's hand off with his knife. Meanwhile, two men, Harold and Eugene are fighting in the middle of a zombie group. The Governor has an evil smirk on his face. Rick is about to black out and mumbles that he'll kill all of them. Michonne jumps on The Governor. She bites off his ear, but Bruce manages to restrain her. He asks if he can break her neck, but The Governor tells him not to. He says that Rick must be taken to Stevens, otherwise he'll never know anything about their living place. Rick is taken to Stevens' office. Stevens inquires about The Governor's bleeding ear, but he says that Rick has to be patched up first. Stevens asks if Rick is one of the arena fighters, The Governor answers that he asks the questions and that Stevens should do his job. Stevens calls Alice Warren, his assistant, to come help because Rick has lost a lot of blood. The Governor's bleeding stops and he leaves. After he leaves, Stevens asks Rick "What have they done to you?" Meanwhile, Glenn is crying in his cell. In the prison yard, Sophia reports that someone had cut the gate open. When Axel and Oscar approach, Daryl accuses them. Just then, the prison's alarm sounds, attracting more walkers to the outer fence. Oscar explains the back-up generators must be powering it — proving that someone else is messing with things from inside the prison — and follows Daryl inside to disable them. Lori, Carl, and Maggie are also wandering when the stress of the situation causes Lori to go into labor. Carl leads them into the boiler room. Meanwhile, Merle discusses leaving to search for his brother Daryl using the information that Andrea provided. The Governor says he can't risk losing Merle on a wild goose chase, but agrees to help him search for Daryl if he can obtain more concrete information. Back at the cell block, Dale, Daryl, Summer, Axel, and Oscar separate into teams to look for the others and shut down the back-up generators. In the boiler room, Maggie assists Lori in removing her pants and gets her ready to deliver the baby naturally. Carl stares at them in confusion and horror as Lori pushes through her contractions. Carol reaches the laundry room doors, but her path is blocked by two walkers. Out of ammo, Carol charges at them, pinning them against a wall. She reaches the doors, but looks back in horror as the walkers begin to move towards her. Back in Woodbury, Andrea and The Governor share a parting drink in his apartment, where he reveals his "real" name — Brian — and that his wife died in a car accident before the apocalypse. Andrea reveals that she isn't sure what she wants anymore. Before she leaves, The Governor tells her that she is welcome to return to Woodbury anytime. Dale, Oscar, and Daryl reach the generator room, where they find Andrew — still alive and waiting to attack them, revealing that he lured the Walkers and caused the attack as his revenge. As Andrew and Daryl struggle, Oscar throws a barrel which hits Andrew in the head and picks up Dale's gun. The two men stop fighting and Oscar aims his weapon at Daryl. Andrew urges him to shoot Daryl, but Oscar changes his mind, and decides to shoot Andrew in the head instead, returning the pistol he is holding to Daryl. Daryl powers down the generator. In the boiler room, Maggie asks Lori to help her since she has an idea about how to give birth because of the animals on her farm. Carl steps up and says he'll go and do it. He runs into Hershel on the way there and frantically tells him that he needs to help him load up the generator and hurriedly explains what's happening. They run to the generator. Carl says that they need more gas so they go to outside of the prison to the parking lot. Sophia and Summer exit the prison and Sophia asks Carl what's wrong and why he's out here by himself. Billy tries to explain, but, then Hershel is seen crawling on the ground. Sophia is shocked and they pick up Hershel and try to get him inside. Back in the prison, Maggie reveals that Lori's child is a girl. Dale, Daryl, Axel, Oscar and Charlie move through the prison, taking out a pair of walkers. Daryl finds Carol's scarf and gun, and the five of them move outside, where they reunite with Beth. As Daryl plans to go back and search for the rest of the survivors, the cries of a baby ring out. Maggie, Lori and Carl emerge with the newborn baby. Deaths *Andrew Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *TBA Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Harold Abernathy *First appearance of Eugene Cooney *First appearance of Stevens *First appearance of Alice Warren *First appearance of Judith Grimes *Last appearance of Andrew